First Omiai
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: We all know Konoka goes through these omiais all the time but how did her first one go? Obviously Konosetsu R&R... COMPLETE
1. Don't Leave Me

Me: Hey there everybody! I am once again taking a break from my other fanfic.

Setsuna: Ok what's this one about?

Me: You'll see

Konoka: Dana-chan doesn't own anything, Please Enjoy!

Me: Hey that's my line!

Don't Leave Me

Sitting in front of the fish pond watching the koi fish move around the young Konoe heiress sighed 'When's Secchan coming over?' she thought as she continued to stare at the colorful fish. As she was starting to doze off she heard a voice she knew all to well "Kono-chan!" the voice yelled.

As she turned around excitedly her innocent brown eyes widened in delight at the sight of her best friend "Secchan!" she screamed as she ran towards the little swordsgirl. As they got closer Konoka leapt forward giving her friend a tight hug eventually causing both of them to fall with Konoka on top.

"Ojousama you shouldn't do that what if you get hurt?" said the concerned Setsuna. Konoka let go of her friend and puffed her cheeks out "Mou, Secchan why are you calling me that all of a sudden" she pouted "call me Konochan like you always do" Setsuna smiled "ok then Kono-chan" Konoka was all happy again and hugged the little samurai again "Yay Secchan!"

Then a voice from afar called out "Setsuna-cha, I'll be leaving now, take care ok" Setsuna lifted the little princess up and yelled back "Yes Motoko-sempai"

Konoka, then, examined her friend closely and saw a certain piece missing "Secchan where's your sword, you know, the one you use in Kendo?" the frightened/surprised girl turned aroundand looked at her surroundings "Huh?! Where's my practice sword?" taking a look around her once more she slapped herself on the face "Oh no! I must have left it near the gate" Konoka giggled at how her friend was acting and tugged Setsuna's arm "Let's go get it Secchan" the small ebony-haired girl smiled happily and nodded "Ok I'll race you there" and they both ran towards the gate all happy like

Somewhere in the Konoe Estate, Eishun was troubled as he was talking on the phone "Father are you sure this is ok?" asked Eishun worridly "she's just 6 years old are you sure she's ready for this?" the one on the other line was none other than Konoemon, he yelled "of course it's ok! It's better now when she's young and innocent than when she's older and more stubborn" knowing the outcome of the argument Eishun sighed in defeat "Ok, I'll ready the papers so they can meet tomorrow" Konoemon happily chuckled "that's a good son-in law now get to it" and he quickly put down the phone to avoid further argument. Eishun once again sighed and did an [EPIC] facepalm (A/N: sorry couldn't help myself)

The two girls huffed, puffed and were catching their breath. "I didn't know you could run so fast Kono-chan" said Setsuna in between breaths "I have to if I want to run away from the maids" said Konoka "they always try to make me put on this itchy kimono, it's annoying" Setsuna picked up her practice sword which was leaning on the gate "I think you'll look cute in a kimono, Kono-chan" smiled Setsuna. Konoka smiled back.

"You really think so?"

Setsuna nodded "I know so"

"Maybe I should listen to the maids after all"

"Maybe you should"

Then Konoka grabbed the somewhat taller girl's hand and smiled "Come on Secchan, let's go play with my ball" Setsuna tightened her grip around the brunette's hand and her sword and nodded happily.

After they got Kono-chan's ball they went to their usual play area, behind the mansion near the fish pond "Catch Secchan" yelled the young princess as she threw her favorite ball in the air. The young swordsgirl streched her arms out and caught the ball in her little hands. She, then, threw the ball towards her friend. "Here Kono-chan!" she yelled. But instead of falling in her hands, the ball flew over little Kono-chan's head.

In an attempt to catch it she hastily ran backwards in thedirection of the ball. Unaware of the fishpond just behind her. As she felt the edge of the pond she started losing her balance. As she was falling her protector ran to her as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Expecting to fall and get wet Konoka braced herself. Instead of water she felt two hands, one around her waist and one grabbing her hand. She opened her eyes "Secchan" she said. "That was a close one" said the little samurai worridly.

Konoka smiled and pulled her gaurdian closer causing them both to fall in the shallow pond. The innocent Konoe heiress giggled at how wet they were. Setsuna however otherwise "Oh no! Gomen Kono-chan, it's my fault. Come on let's get you out of the water"

Little Secchan pulled Konoka out of the water "Wait here Kono-chan" she said "I'll find one of the maids so we can get you warmed up" she was about to run towards the mansion but then she felt a hand gently squeezing hers "Kono-chan? What is it?" she asked. Konoka who was still sitting on the ground looked up to face her friend "I don't want you to leave me Secchan" she whispered "Promise me you'll stay by my side forever" she begged. Setsuna, shocked at what the princess told her, smiled "Of course I will Kono-chan" she crouched down and streched her arms out behind her "ok then" she said "I'll carry you back inside Kono-chan so hop on" Konoka happily nodded, stood up and climbed onto her friend's back. She wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and Setsuna carried her back to the mansion.

Surprised at the strength she's displaying she smiled being so impressed with herself. Konoka was being unusually quiet, she checked what was wrong with her and found the little girl sleeping soundly. She smiled at how cute Konoka was while sleeping. She walked a little faster until she saw one of the maids and asked her to get Konoka warm and dry. Setsuna nudged her friend to wake her up. Little Konoka slowly opened her eyes with "Secchan" being the first word coming out of her mouth.

"Kono-chan, the maid here will give you a bath ok? So get warmed up and I'll wait for you outside"

"What about you Setsuna-chan?" asked the maid "It looks like you got soaked too. Why don't you take a bath with ojou-sama?"

"I-I-I can't…"

"But Secchan" said Konoka now fully awake "you'll get sick, how can you protect me if you're sick?"

Now slightly blushing Setsuna stammered "o-ok…"

"Secchan you can put me down now" said Konoka noticing she was still riding her best friend.

"Are you sure Kono-chan?" asked Setsuna "you're not hurt?"

Konoka nodded and Setsuna carefully put the princess down.

The little brunette smiled and held her protector's hand and headed for the bath with the maid following them behind.

'_They're so close'_ thought the maid _'If I didn't know any better I'd say they were a couple' _

Somewhere in the mansion, Eishun had just finish signing a few documents. After giving a sigh of relief he picked up the phone and started dialing a few numbers. It rang a few times until somebody picked it up.

"_Hello, who it it?" _

"This is Eishun Konoe"

"_Ah… Elder what is it?"_

"I want them to meet tomorrow"

A few minutes later the two girls finished their bath now warm and somewhat dry ready to play some more. The maid left them to resume her cleaning duties.

The two friends now went back to their play area to continue their game but stayed a good distance away from the fish pond. After a few minutes of playing catch and chasing each other in a circle. Konoka started to get tired and let out a yawn.

"Are you tired Kono-chan?" asked Setsuna worriedly

"Kinda" replied Konoka barely keeping her eyes open.

Setsuna looked around for a good place to rest. She scanned the area with her adorable 6-year-old eyes. Finding a big shady sakura tree she, she carried Konoka on her back and ran towards the said tree.

Upon reaching the tree she carefully laid her friend down with her back resting upon the rough surface of the tree. Feeling tired herself Setsuna lay down beside her princess falling into a deep slumber.

Konoka unconsiously wrapped her arms around the little knight. As if she was awake Setsuna also wrapped her arms around Konoka and they snuggled together being so illegally cute (A/N: don't sue me or Konosetsu) and mumbling in their sleep.

"Don't leave me ok Secchan?"

"I'll never leave you and I'll always protect you… Kono-chan"

It was getting late and who else is there there but Motoko Aoyama to pick up the young prodigy Setsuna. She walked towards the temple gates with the wind blowing on her beautiful long balck hair which danced gracefully with the wind.

As she reached the temple gates she surveyed her surroundings seeing that Setsuna was no where near her she called out the girl's name. After a while a figure came out of the mansion and walked towards Motoko. Seeing the face of the one walking towards her Motoko bowed.

"Good Evening Eishun-sama" she said

"Good Evening to you too Motoko" he replied

Eishun noriced the slightly worried expression on the sword master's face and asked "is something the matter Motoko? You were yelling Setsuna-kun's name a while ago" Motoko shook her head "It's nothing sir" It's just that Setsuna usually comes when I call her and… well… as you can see it seems she doesn't seem to hear me" Eishun frowned "yes and I can't seem to see or hear konoka as well. Where could they be?"

"Rest assured sir. I doubt anything bad has happened"

"I hope you're right"

Thinking about the whereabouts of the two an idea popped up in Motoko's head "Elder, sir, I might know where they are. Please follow me"

Motoko walked a short distance with the Elder following close behind. They headed for, where else, but the children's usual play grounds (didn't think to look there first, eh Elder).

As they searched the area they both found the two friends under the cherry blossom tree, sleeping soundly with their arms around each other. Small smiles formed on the faces of the Elder and the young Shinmeriyuu swordsman as they watched the peaceful faces of the sleeping girls who seemed to be closer than ever.

Seeing the peaceful looks on their faces will truly put you in at ease and separating them will seem like something you will regret. But, alas, they had to break up them up.

As Eishun was about to carry Konoka, the somewhat stubborn Konoe heiress tightened her grip on her protector "Don't go Secchan don't leave me" she silently whispered, still half asleep. Upon hearing the sweet, angelic voice Setsuna woke up "Don't worry Kono-chan I won't leave you but please let go" Konoka obeyed her protector's wishes and hesitantly let go of the adorable ebony-haired girl.

"Promise?" whispered Konoka "you promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise" Setsuna whispered as she leaned over and kissed Konoka on the cheek. Of course she was half asleep at the time and barely noticed what she was doing. Afterwards they both returned to a peaceful sleep.

Motoko picked up the little awords girl "we'll be taking our leave now" she bowed and walked away. Eishun picked up his daughter and carried her back into the mansion.

He whispered "Konoka, I want you to do something for me tomorrow"

Konoka opened her eyes a bit and said "yes daddy" and immediately went back to sleep. Eishun frowned "I'm sorry I have to make you do this Konoka but it's for the Konoe family"

While on her way back to the Shinmeriyuu headquarters Motoko began began to stare at the cute sleeping face of Setsuna _'She's so adorable and innocent' _thought Motoko _'I can only wish she would live happily, but of course…" _she frowned and walked a little faster.

A few minutes have passed then Setsuna woke up only to see an unhappy look on her senpai's face.

"Motoko-sempai is everything all right" asked Setsuna worridly "you look really sad"

Motoko heard the voice of the worried Setsuna and loweredher speed a bit "Oh Setsuna-chan I didn't realize you were awake" she said "no everything is alright don't worry about it" there was silence in the air, it wasn't until Setsuna had alittle idea "Motoko-sempai can you carry me on your shoulders" Setsuna asked all innocently complete with puppy-dog eyes. Motoko smiled "Ok but just this once all right" Setsuna smiled happily as her upperclassman lifted her up on her shoulders. Setsuna was so happy that she started talking about her day with Kono-chan.

"You really like Konoka-ojou-sama do you Setsuna?"

The younger girl blushed "Uh-hu. I promised to stay with her forever"

'_Poor Setsuna' _thought Motoko _'She'll have to figure out that she has to leave Konoka-chan one day. I just wish she would find someone to take Konoka's' _

The bitter silence continued until they reached the Shinmeriyuu.

=0=

Me: FINALLLYYYYY! I am done

Setsuna: took you long enough

Me: Aww give me a break

Konoka: What's gonna happen next?

Me: You'll see (winks)

Setsuna: (death glare)

Me: (gulps) don't worry. This is about you and Konoka WHEN YOU WERE KIDS how the hell am I suppose to put something (beeeeeeeep) in this fanfiction.

Stsuna: sorry

Me: Oh yeah don't forget to read and vote not read and review read and vote at the mahora's finest: negima awards 2009! Remember the future of that fanfic is in your hands people so don't forget to vote!!!

Konoka: ok if you're done now… reviews are appreciated and like Dana said vote, vote, vote

Setsuna/Me: Dana-chan out~!

Me: Hey that's my line!


	2. Who is this Kid?

Me: Hey there everyone!... (sighs) (sits in a corner)

Konoka: Sorry about this everyone it's just that Dana-chan is starting school soon and…

Setsuna: She's sulking over nothing school's no big deal

Me: Shut up Setsuna-nechan! School is so a big deal.

Konoka: As always Dana-chan does not own anything

Me: I don't care anymore if you say my line. Let's just get this over with…

**Who Is This Kid?**

Setsuna excitedly grabbed her sword and got ready to leave. She ran towards towards the only place she would think to find Motoko at a time like this, the dojo near the forest.

"Motoko-sempai!" she yelled as she ran towards her upperclassman "I'm ready to go to Kono-chan's place now"

Motoko frowned "I'm sorry Setsuna-chan did I forget to tell ?" she said in a sad tone "you're not going to Konoka-ojousama's house today"

"Why?" asked Setsuna with a sad yet adorable expression on her face. Motoko knelt down and placed her hand gently on Setsuna's shoulder "You see Setsuna-chan the Elder doesn't want anyone interfering with what's going on over there" still confused Setsuna asked "What are they doing?" Motoko shook her head "I wasn't told but they told me we don't need to send you there today" the little swordsgirl lowered her head "Oh, will I be able to go tomorrow?" Motoko nodded "Of course you can"

As Setsuna was about to run outside Motoko reached out and called for the little girl "Setsuna where are you going?" Setsuna turned around and said "I'm going to train for the rest of the day why? Is there something you want me to do?" Motoko smiled "yes there is actually, come with me"

The older swordsman lead the young hanyou towards one of the places Setsuna has not yet entered. Before Setsuna could ask where they were going or what she was suppose to do they stopped in front of a door.

"We're here" said Motoko

When they opened the door Setsuna saw a person sitting in front of a huge desk that was bigger than she was. Upon seeing the face of the person behind the desk Setsuna smiled "Ah! Tsuruko-sempai It's been a while since I last saw you" before she could run up to Tsuruko, Motoko glared at her signaling she should be more polite. Then both of them bowed.

"I have brought Sakurazaki Setsuna, Tsuruko-nesan ah! I mean-" Motoko was stopped in mid-sentence as Tsuruko indicated her to stop "It's ok" she smiled "now Setsuna do you know why you are here?" the small knight shook her head slowly. "Well then" smiled Tsuruko "come out of there little one"

Just then a little girl about the same age as Setsuna came out. She had short brown hair and gentle black eyes and a smile that can brighten anyone's day. "Setsuna" began Tsuruko "this is Sachiko Sasami, she's new here and I want you to show her around and demonstrate a few of the basic moves and one final thing she will have to stay in your room for a while since we have a lack of rooms at the time being" she began eyeing Setsuna seriously "is that ok?" Setsuna nodded "yes Tsuruko-sempai" and with that they were dismissed.

"I have to go back to the dojo now" said Motoko as soon as they got out "You two take care now"

As she walked away Setsuna waved goodbye "I'll see you later Motoko-sempai!"

When Motoko was finally out of sight Sachiko tapped Setsuna's shoulder "*ahem* my name is Sachiko Sasami, what's yours?"

Setsuna was rather surprised at the sudden introduction "I-I'm Sakurazaki Setsuna" she smiled sweetly "it's nice to meet you"

Sachiko blushed suddenly and turned away and blushed harder when Setsuna held her all of a sudden.

"Come on" smiled Setsuna "I'll show you around" and off they ran.

Setsuna escorted her around the Shinmeriyuu a bit and as they were walking they passed by a dojo for a while. When they entered the first person who noticed was a little boy about a year older than Setsuna.

"Hey Setsuna-bouzu!" he cried "what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at that girl's place?"

"Don't call me bouzu" Setsuna pouted "They told me I didn't need to go today so I'm going to be here all day"

The young boy soon noticed a girl hiding behind Setsuna "Hey Setsuna-bouzu who's that cutie behind you?" then his eyes widened "Don't tell me you replaced that girl with her?!"

"N-n-n-n-no! of course not!" yelled the blushing Setsuna "I was told to show her around a bit"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" smoke was coming out of Setsuna's ears and if she were to lose it the adults would surly get mad. "Whatever" she said trying to avoid any conflict.

"So who is she?" asked the boy "You haven't introduced me yet"

"This is Sachiko Sasami" said Setsuna "She's a new student here" Sachiko bowed "it's a pleasure to meet you"

The guy rubbed his nose playfully "My name is Neku Sakuraba it's a pleasure to meet you to

After a few more introductions, Setsuna and Sachiko left the dojo to continue the tour.

After showing her the common places in the Shinmeriyuu, Setsuna lead Sachiko into the forest near the back of the school. She grabbed her hand and began to run

"Come on" yelled Setsuna "I'm gonna take you to my secret training grounds nobody knows of"

Sachiko blushed at her upperclassman's (I guess) action _'She's taking me to a place where only the two of us will know of' _

Lost in her own little world Sachiko didn't notice Setsuna had stopped running but it wasn't until the sun hit her eyes she woke up from that dream world of hers and noticed they were surrounded by trees and in front of them was a small clearing with beautiful green grass and the sunlight directly shining on the two children.

"This is where I train everyday" Setsuna smiled "If you want to go train here just tell me ok?"

Sachiko nodded

"It's getting dark and it's almost time for dinner" Setsuna noticed "we should head back now"

After walking for a few minutes they finally reached the dining hall and waiting for them was Motoko who was looking pretty darn scary at the moment. The moment she saw Setsuna she walked up to her and started yelling "where have you been?! Do you know what time it is?!" Setsuna then began apologizing over and over again. Sachiko felt party responsible for all of this and spoke up "Um… excuse me" then both Motoko and Setsuna looked at her "um… it was my fault we're late. I was walking too slow and Setsuna-san had to wait for me" (I know that's a lame excuse but that's the best I can do) Motoko's gaze suddenly started to ease up "ok since it's your first day I'll forgive you, both of you just don't let it happen again"

"Yes Motoko-sempai" they said in unison

After dinner Setsuna led Sachiko in her dorm room.

"This is my room" Setsuna pointed out "you'll be sleeping here for the time being"

"ok" said Sachiko who was already taking a good look around. Her clothes and futon were already in the closet and her favorite book was on top of the study table and that was pretty much all she had with her. She took her favorite book and started reading. Setsuna smiled at how someone could be so happy over a book. Curios, Setsuna walked over to her and asked "what are you reading?" Sachiko showed her, it was a big black book with European style writings the front it read 'The Extraordinary Adventures of Alfred Kropp by Rick Yancey' Setsuna then took a look inside she was surprised at all the difficult words she was seeing "you can understand all of this?" Sachiko replied with a nod and kept on reading.

A few minutes later Sachiko let out a yawn. "Are you getting tired?" asked Setsuna in a concerned tone "come on I'll get the futons ready you go on and change into your pajamas" Sachiko nodded and do as she was told. After they got settled, both of them lay down in their futons and started to doze off.

Everything was quiet until Sachiko woke up and faced Setsuna who was only staring at the ceiling looking very depressed. "Hey Setsuna-chan, is something wrong?"

Setsuna turned her head and answered "No everything's all right and why are you calling me 'Setsuna-chan' all of a sudden?"

"No reason it just suits you that's all"

Silence.

"Hey Setsuna-chan do you have any friends?"

Setsuna smiled "I do of course you've met Neku even if he's annoying he's a pretty nice guy and I have a few more friends but I don't see them often"

"Even if you're in the same age group?"

"Yup"

Beginning to process all she had learned just now in her head Sachiko remembered something "umm… Setsuna-chan who was this _girl _Neku-san was talking about?"

Setsuna grinned she loved talking about this subject "Oh she was talking about Kono-chan"

"Kono-chan?" Sachiko repeated in a sad tone

Setsuna was too happy at the moment to notice and continued "her real name is Konoka Konoe she's my friend and I was given the job of protecting her she's really nice and sweet and…" Setsuna continued saying nice things about her Kono-chan. Realizing how long she had been talking Setsuna decided to halt "oh I'm sorry I didn't notice I was talking for so long" Sachiko giggled "it's ok"

Then Setsuna turned around to face the wall "*yawn* it's getting late we should sleep now"

"Setsuna-chan one last question" said Sachiko suddenly "is there someone special in your life or do you have a special friend?"

"Yes there is" Setsuna answered with her back still turned "She's nice and she helps me out when the adults are about to scold me and She's really fun to be with" with that she yawned again "that's all I have to say good night and she fell asleep.

Sachiko smiled with agleam of hope in her eyes "good night Setsuna-chan" and she closed her eyes and wished to dream about the girl sleeping next to her.

Setsuna was still half asleep thinking about the one she was destined to protect _'Is Kono-chan all right? What is she doing?' _was the only thing on her mind.

What did Konoka do without Setsuna anyway?

=o=

Me: (sigh) I'm done now let me die…

Setsuna: (holds Dana by the collar) what the hell was that?! you're going to pair me with some random OC now?!?!

Me: Of course not *cough* maybe *cough*

Setsuna: Why I oughta! (shakes Dana violenty)

Me: Gah! Negima chapter 252

Setsuna: (blushes) I gotta go! (runs)

Konoka: Secchan! Come back!! (runs)

Me: I guess we're done here. by the way I haven't actually read that chapter yet but because of all the spoilers all over the internet I practically know what's going to happen! Damn you spoilers!

Konoka: Dana-chan don't forget the-

Dana: Oh right, please review! Dana-chan out~!... (sighs) school starts tomorrow, my life is over (sits in a corner)


	3. Who is this Kid? 2

Me: Yahoo! I'm so ecstatic today that I decided to write this chapter early! (bounces off walls)

Konoka: Umm… to summarize things, Dana-chan's school informed them that school will be postponed for a few more days

Setsuna: In other words Dana's got like five more days of _freedom_

Me: All right! Let's get started shall we! Standard disclaimer applies. This chapter might be shorter than the others, kay?

**Who is this Kid 2**

The following day Setsuna was able to visit Konoka like usual. As soon as Motoko dropped her off she ran like the wind to their meeting place this time with her practice sword secure in her left hand. She waved her right hand high in the air yelling "Kono-chan I'm here!" but as she reached the said meeting place she found Konoka wearing a beautiful pink kimono with cherry blossom designs on it and was already playing with her ball… with someone else. Konoka had not yet noticed her friend just walked in and continued to play with the boy Setsuna knew nothing about.

Setsuna didn't know what was going on she felt a twinge of pain inside of her and felt something that she couldn't describe well but seeing Konoka with a guy like that made her feel betrayed and jealous but of course she was too young to know what these feelings were. She just stood there and waited…

Luckily for Setsuna, Konoka noticed her standing there and ran up to her. "Secchan!" she yelled "where were you yesterday? I waited all day for you" Setsuna bowed "I'm sorry Kono-chan I was told that I didn't need to go yesterday so…" her words trailed off as she began to stare at the boy next to Konoka. Konoka noticed the stares the little swords girl was giving the new guy "ah! Secchan this here is Daichi Kazami" Daichi bowed he had short black hair and black eyes and he looked about ten-years old from Setsuna's view "My daddy said he is my oma- omu-" she scratched her head innocently "I forgot what it was called" then Daichi walked up and placed his hand on Konoka's shoulder "It's 'omiai partner' Konoka-chan" Setsuna was rather angered at the sight of someone else with her Kono-chan.

Curious, Setsuna asked "what's an omiai partner?" Daichi smirked "it's a person you're going to be with in the future but you're still too young to know what that means" he chuckled. Setsuna frowned there was something about this kid that she really didn't like. Then somebody from inside the estate shouted "Daichi-kun can you come here for a minute?" all three of them turned to the direction of the yelling "I gotta go" said Daichi "I'll see you in a little while Konoka-chan" and off he ran

As soon as Daichi left Setsuna felt a little relieved and asked "Kono-chan do you like that guy?" Konoka nodded "yup he's really nice to me" Setsuna still wasn't calm with what was happening "When did you two meet?" Konoka smiled again "just yesterday"

Ohh… a flashback:

_It was a bright sunny day as Konoka put her new kimono on '_wearing this kimono is so annoying'_ then she remembered her conversation with Setsuna the day before '_but Secchan told me I'll look cute in akimono_' she blushed and put on her kimono quickly. Afterwards she headed to her father's office._

"_Daddy I'm here!" she said with a wave._

"_Ah Konoka there's someone I want you to meet" he pointed to a boy sitting on the chair near his desk "this here is Daichi Kazami" Daichi stood up and bowed "he will be your omiai partner"_

"_What's a ami- oma-…" Konoka tried to ask. "omiai" corrected Daichi "it's like a meeting in where you choose your partner" of course Konoka was still too young to understand all of this and just nodded._

"_Ok you two go outside and play nicely" the two nodded._

_Konoka grabbed her favorite ball and led Daichi to her and Setsuna's play grounds._

_They began passing the ball around for a while and soon grew tired so they found a tree, the same tree Setsuna and Konoka slept under the day before and sat down under it._

_To break the silence Daichi asked "You must be pretty lonely Konoka-chan"_

_Konoka was surprised at what the guy she met only minutes ago call her but she decided to let that slide "what do you mean?" _

"_I mean you're always alone here inside the estate. Don't you get lonely?"_

_Konoka shook her head "I'm not lonely because Secchan is always with me"_

_Daichi was now momentarily confused "'Secchan'?" he repeated_

"_Yeah Secchan she's my best friend" she said with a smile_

"_Secchan, huh?" Daichi smirked "I'll have to deal with her first"_

"_What was that?" asked Konoka_

"_N-nothing Konoka-chan" stammered Daichi "let's play with your ball again"_

"_Ok!"_

Flashback has ended

"I see so that's how you met" said Setsuna

Then at that moment Daichi came back running "I'm back! Ready to play again Konoka-chan?" Konoka nodded. Daichi gave a menacing smile as he passed by Setsuna.

Both Daichi and Konoka were now playing with the ball and Setsuna was just standing there looking at Daichi intensely with hatred in her heart "I really don't like this guy" Setsuna said under her breath.

Me: Awww Yeah! Done so how was it hope it wasn't too short for you

Setsuna: I feel like I should be angry right now but you'll be suffering soon

Me: What do you mean?

Setsuna: You'll see

Konoka: (whispers) it won't be long until her classes really start

Setsuna: (whispers) Yeah so for now let's keep quiet

Me: You two are so lucky I can't hear you. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Please R&R

Dana-chan out~!

MAHORA'S FINEST: THE NEGIMA AWARDS 2009!

Please vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. This kid is Evil

Me: Hey there everybody! Sorry about the late updates and everything

Konoka: Her classes have started you see and she has barely enough time for herself

Me: (sits in a corner) I'm in despair…

Setsuna: There she goes again (slaps Dana on the head) quit your whining and start writing

Me: Alright (rubs head) I don't own anything and I also hate that Daichi kid just as much as you do.

**That Kid is Evil **

The following day, Setsuna came a little earlier than Daichi and decided that she could spend some time with Konoka before the face of evil came. The two friends spent their time running around chasing each other until finally collapsing on the ground, completely exhausted.

"So Kono-chan" said Setsuna, all exhausted "is that guy nice to you?"

Konoka turned her head to face her Secchan "Yeah… why?"

"N-nothing" she stammered out.

After gatting enough rest Konoka stod up unexpectedly "I'll go get my ball now"

"OK" Setsuna smiled

After a while a shadow came out of the house and approached Setsuna. It was none other than Daichi and he was looking at Setsuna with an intense and angry look. Then he started walking slowly; intimidating Setsuna along the way. With every step Daichi took it forced Setsuna to walk backwards until she got backed up on a tree.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Daichi in a low voice

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked a trembling Setsuna

"Who do you think you are to Konoka-chan?"

"I-I-I'm her fri-" before she could finish Daichi cut her inmid-sentence

"What? Her friend? You're nothing but a filthy hanou!"

Setsuna gritted her teeth and clenched her fist looking ready to fight

"You'll only cause trouble for everyone, including Konoka-chan!"

Setsuna hung her head in shame upon hearing Konoka's name

"That's right you're just her body guard and in a few years she'll leave you 'coz she'll have me"

Setsuna tried to hold back her tears at the thought of Konoka leaving her.

"Now" Daichi chuckled "do us all a favor and stop being so close to her. It would be easier for both of you if you leave her alone now than in the future"

Setsuna couldn't take it anymore "Why should I?! I promised Kono-chan I would stay with her forever!"

"You really think that's gonna happen?!" he yelled "Just get real! You're a nobody! And nobody will care for you!"

She kept silet.

"What?! Can't handle the truth?"

Just then Konoka came out of the estate holding a ball in her hands "Secchan I'm ba-" she saw Daichi "oh hi Daichi-kun do you wanna play with us?"

Daichi's evil expression changed into a sweet smile "Sure Konoka-chan" then looked at Setsuna with an evil glare "what about you Sakurazaki?"

Setsuna hung her head in shame "n-no it's ok I don't want to play…"

Konoka frowned "why?"

"I just don't feel like it" said Setsuna

"ok" said Konoka respecting her friends privacy "do you want me to keep you company?"

Setsuna shook her head "no I don't want to get in the way of your fun… Ojou-sama"

"Seccha-" before she could go and ask her friend what's wrong, Daichi held her arm and lead her away from Setsuna "come on let's go play, Konoka-chan"

Once they started playing Konoka looked at her Secchan who was watching them carefully _'Secchan what's wrong? What did I do?'_

'_I'm sorry Kono-chan'_

=o=

Me: I am Done! Sorry if it was too short I am (sigh) busy with you-know-what

Konoka: (angry face) What. Will. Happen. To. Secchan.

Me: (gulps & sweatdrop) D-d-d-don't worry, Setsuna will end up with you in the end

Setsuna: Calm down. Anyway Dana thank those who reviewed now

Me: Why?

Setsuna: Just do it.

Me: Fine! Thanks to those who've reviewed: **setsuna-kun, Batterieszx , Sakurazaki dany-chan, darkangel2391, Bishimimou, Demon Cat08 and Kristie Anne.**

Setsuna: I guess we're done here. Nowit'stimetokilldana

Konoka/Setsuna: Evil stare

Me: ummm I gotta go now, Dana-chan out~! (runs)

Konoka/Setsuna: GET BACK HERE! __


	5. To Become Stronger

Me: Gomen, gomen gomen! I am so sorry for the late update a lot of things happened

Setsuna: That and she just got lazy

Me: …

Konoka: by the way Dana-chan what's gonna happen to Secchan now (evil aura)

Me: (gulp) umm nothing you should know of…

Konoka: DANA-CHAN!!! (EVIL AURA OVER 9000!!)

Me: (screams) W-well I don't own anything and p-p-please enjoy!

**To Become Stronger **

Setsuna laid in bed moaning and feeling sorry for herself. The person who noticed her sadness was none other than her temporary roommate, Sachiko.

"Setsuna-chan are you alright?" she asked worriedly "You've been like this for three days now"

"I'm alright" said Setsuna

"But you haven't been eating properly are you sure you're ok?"

Setsuna nodded.

Just then the door slammed open. Both girls looked to see who that person, it was no surprise it was Motoko "Setsuna!" she yelled "is something wrong? You didn't come to the dojo and I got worried"

Setsuna shook her head "It's nothing Motoko-sempai, I'm alright"

Motoko smiled "If that's so then get ready to go" as she was about to walk out Setsuna was able to grab the edge of Motoko's hakama "No" she whispered "I don't want to go to ojousama's place today" she said stressing the word ojousama. Motoko looked at her in shock she had never asked that before and was always excited to go

"Are you sure?"

Setsuna nodded

"Ok, even you need a break every once in a while" Motoko sighed "luckily, that Daichi kid is there to keep Konoka-chan company"

Setsuna frowned upon hearing that name. Motoko said she would just call the elder and walked out. Sachiko crawled towards her friend and asked "so… what do you want to do today, Setsuna-chan?"

'_I want to get stronger' _Setsuna thought _'so that I can protect Kono-chan until it's time for me to leave her side' _she smiled at Sachiko and said "I think I'll train by myself for the rest of the day" Sachiko jumped "in that case I'll go with you" she obviously didn't hear Setsuna say 'by myself' but Setsuna let that slide for once and said ok.

They changed into their Shinmeriyuu uniforms and grabbed their practice swoeds and rushed out.

They walked hand-in-hand as they walked to Setsuna's _secret _training ground. Sachiko felt all bubbly inside while the raven-haired girl didn't mind it in the slightest.

While they were walking they passed by the dojo Neku is always at. They took a quick peek inside only to see that they were taking a break. Before they could leave Neku noticed the two and ran over to them.

"Hey there!" he smiled "where are you two going?"

"We're going to-" but before Sachiko could continue Setsuna covered her mouth "that's none of your business"

"Spunky as ever I see" Neku sighed. At that moment he noticed something… odd. "Hey Setsuna-bouzu why aren't you at Konoe's today?" he asked "don't tell me they asked you not to come again?"

"It's not that" Setsuna said. Neku then noticed another thing, the two girls were holding hands. "Hey bouzu can I talk to you for a while?" Setsuna nodded and walked over to the other side of the dojo with Neku. The young lad looked back and saw Sachiko taking advice from the instructor and looked at Setsuna seriously.

"Did anything happen between you and Konoe?" Neku asked angrily

Setsuna shook her head "No why?"

"Well to put it one way it's like your avoiding her. You don't talk about her anymore. It's like you hate her now" said Neku in a deep tone.

"I don't hate her!" Setsuna yelled

"Oh yeah?! Then why aren't you with her and why are you with this new girl!"

Everything became silent, Setsuna didn't know what to say.

"Well?"

Setsuna couldn't hold it in any longer if she had to tell someone at least it was her friend "Y-you see…" she then began to tell Neku about what happened the other day "…and then he said that I should just stay away from her"

"So that's what happened huh?" nodded Neku studying the situation.

"What should I do?" asked a very desperate Setsuna

"If I were you I would win her back" Neku said "but just follow your heart and you'll be fine"

This just confused Setsuna even more and before she could ask him again Sachiko called out "let's go Setsuna-chan!" Setsuna turned around and and saw Sachiko waving at her she quickly turned back to Neku "I gotta go" before she could run she whispered "thanks" Neku waved his right hand and shot her a thumbs up sign "good luck!" he shouted

The two girls exited the dojo and headed straight to Setsuna's training grounds.

(I kinda got lazy around this part, sorry)

Once they reached the said place Setsuna began showing Sachiko the proper way on how to do a certain move. Sachiko watched intensely and tried to remember the moves the best that she can.

After a while they decided to take a break. They sat down leaning against a tree, then Setsuna remembered that day when she slept with the chocolate-haired chibi and sighed. Sachiko turned to face Setsuna and saw how miserable she looked.

She knew why her friend was acting this way and she didn't want to see her so sad. Sachiko wanted Setsuna to like her but she cared about the young girl's happiness more.

"Setsuna-chan" she began "You're sad and I don't like seeing you this way"

She stood up with Setsuina looking at her looking confused.

"It's that girl you told me about isn't it?" she said in a rather disappointing voice "you should do your best and become close with her again"

"What are you trying to say?" Setsuna asked

"There's something in the way between you and her right?" she asked. Setsuna nodded "then you should train hard today and face it tomorrow you here me? So now I'm going to give you some space to practice on your own, don't come back to late ok?" she then sprinted out of sight without Setsuna even trying to stop her.

While trying to exit the forest Sachiko began crying "Setsuna one day you'll be miserable again and that's because I'm not with you. You can be sure of that" she told herself.

Setsuna stood up wiping the tears forming around her eyes "they're all right" she said "I can't just let some guy get in the way of my promise with Kono-chan! Tomorrow I'm going there and that Daichi-baka is going down!!" she motivated herself. She picked up her sword and began practicing her very hardest in order to beat that idiot _'I hope Kono-chan isn't too upset with me' _she thought to herself

So what did Konoka feel when Setsuna didn't show up?

n(_ _)n

Me: Finally it's done

Setsuna: Good for you

Konoka: Dana-chan you should've just told me what would happen (evil aura disappears)

Me: But then I would've given spoilers to everyone

Konoka: I guess. Oh by the way, care to tell your readers why you remembered to write this chapter?

Me: Oh yeah! It's kinda embarrassing but… I kinda got first honors in my class and… (blush)

(door opens)

Setsuna: And I think somebody's here to congratulate you

Tsukoyomi: Congratulations Dana! (hugs)

Me: Hey get offa me!

Konoka: We're done here!

Everyone except Dana: Dana-chan out~!

Me: What did I say about stealing my line!

(looks up) that is some long s**t


	6. Why Aren't You Here

Me: Hey there…

Setsuna: What's got her so bummed?

Konoka: A huge storm hit her country

Setsuna: Oh…

Me: It's ok… I just wish more people will donate things to those affected

Tsukoyomi: It'll be ok (attempts to kiss)

Me: (pushes face away)… I don't own anything… enjoy…

**Why Aren't You Here **

Konoka sat near the gate of the estate waiting patiently for her beloved best friend, Setsuna. She waited and waited but Setsuna never came. She was about to give up and return inside but then she saw a figure of a woman coming closer. The chocolate-haired girl stood up and she saw that it was Motoko. She ran up to the older girl excitedly only to find out that she was alone.

"Where's Secchan?" she asked right away

Motoko frowned and knelt down "I'm sorry Konoka-ojou-sama but Setsuna is… a little under the weather and can't come today"

"ok…" Konoka looked at her in a sad way "but she will come tomorrow right?"

Motoko smiled at her "maybe"

Konoka smiled back "thank you Motoko-san" and off she ran

'_What a sweet girl' _Motoko thought and went back to the Shinmeriyuu

Konoka ran to her and Setsuna's favourite play area. She grabbed her ball and started tossing it up in the air over and over again. While she was playing by herself she heard someone call her name

"Konoka-chan!" Konoka turned around and saw Daichi running towards her "Hey there" he bowed. Konoka bowed back "good morning Daichi-kun"

Daichi looked around and noticed that Setsuna wasn't there "so where's you're little friend"

"You mean Secchan?" Konoka asked "I was told she was sick and couldn't come today"

Daichi smirked "Are you sure?"

"Huh?" Konoka asked quizzically

"I mean, is she really sick or is it because she's tired of seeing you around"

Konoka shook her head "no that can't be it she's just needs rest that's all"

"She's been ignoring you a lot lately right?"

Konoka gritted her teeth "Sh-she just doesn't feel like playing is all"

"Is that really the case?"

Konoka stared at him angrily for a while but his facial expression didn't change, he was serious about what he was saying "d-do you really think that? Do you really think Secchan hates me now?" Daichi nodded. A tear fell down Konoka's eye and she quickly wiped it off "I-I'll be in my room" and she ran back to her bedroom crying all the way there.

Daichi stood there smiling to himself "finally I can put my plan into action" and after laughing his evil laugh he walked casually to the heiress' room. He opened the door and found Konoka laying down on her bed crying her heart out. Daichi tried to look sympathetic and walked over to Konoka "umm…. Konoka-chan…" he held her right shoulder. Konoka turned around and saw Aichi looking all worried. She got up and began to cry in Daichi's arms "it's ok Konoka-chan"

"How can you be so sure?!" she yelled

"Because you have me" he smiled

Konoka stopped crying for a while and looked up "really?'

He nodded

Konoka hugged him tightly "thanks Daichi-kun"

Daichi pushed her away a bit and asked "so do you want to pay outside now?" Konoka nodded happily. They both ran outside and began playing a nice game of tag.

After awhile Konoka started to become tired. She asked Daichi if she could read his fortune Daichi gladly accepted the offer. As they entered Konoka's room Daichi sat on the floor while Konoka got her cards. When she got them she sat down on the floor facing him and began to place the cards on the floor.

The young princess asked him a few questions and picking up a few cards and finally looking at the last one she began "It says you will have a great challenge ahead of you" Daichi gulped at how deep Konoka's voice was "It also says that you will be with the person you are meant to be with in the future" stared at the cards blankly not knowing the meaning of what she just said.

Daichi smiled at her "I guess that means us right Konoka-chan, we'll stay with each other forever and that's a promise" the last word hit Konoka like a ton of bricks. She then remembered the promise she and Setsuna made a few days ago

"_Don't worry Kono-chan I won't leave you but please let go"_

"_Promise? You promise you won't leave me?"_

"_I promise"_

Konoka, still in her fantasy world, suddenly mumbled the word 'Secchan' and Daichi noticed. He took hold of Konoka's shoulders and began to shake her awake "Konoka-chan! Konoka-chan! Are you ok?" Konoka returned to the real world and began to say the name of her shy ebony-haired friend over and over again.

Daichi became annoyed by this and sought a solution "Konoka-chan don't you remember that Sakurazaki-san is the one that left you an-" before he could say another word he was interrupted by Konoka "Don't you dare say that!" she yelled "Secchan is my friend, no, she's my BEST friend"

"But didn't she leave you fo-"

"NO she didn't!" she shouted "she will never leave me, she can never leave me! She promised me!"

"Are you sure she's going to keep her promise?"

"Yes I do and if you don't like the fact that she's my friend then I think you should go home now!"

Daichi, annoyed by what just happened, stomped out of the room. Once out he crossed his arms and whispered "It seems that this Secchan of hers will be a greater threat than I thought" he chuckled "it doesn't matter I'll deal with her later"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Me: …Done

Setsuna: Aren't your classes suspended? And isn't this your _fifth _day of suspension? Shouldn't you be happy at least?

Me: Would I be happy knowing almost everyone in our country is suffering!!!!

Everyone: …….?

Me: Sorry… I hope you enjoyed… Dana-chan out~


	7. To Be With You

Me: Hey there everybody! This is it the last chapter!

Setsuna: So will you make me kill that brat like everyone says you should do?

Me: Hmm… you'll just have to find out (smiles)

Setsuna: Ok?

Konoka: Dana-chan doesn't own a thing… Enjoy!

**To Be With You**

The next day young Setsuna woke up at the crack of dawn to make sure she as prepared for the day ahead of her. She slowly got into her Shinmeriyuu uniform and began sneaking out of her room quietly so she won't wake her roommate up.

She crept pass the rooms and found herself in the armoury. She went to one of the _cabinets_found there and opened it slowly. She reached for one of the swords there, one that had her name carved on the edge of the wooden cabinet just above the sword. The sword was just her size; she held it up and marvelled at its beauty.

These swords are for the students just in case there is an emergency and the students aren't allowed to use them _unless_there is an emergency. And for Setsuna this was in fact an emergency, one that could endanger her relationship with her best friend in the whole world.

She slipped back outside and went to the entrance of the Shinmeriyuu and just sat there waiting for Motoko to come and take her to the Konoe estate. Sure enough, Motoko did come and gave the little swordsgirl a confused look "umm… Setsuna-chan?" she began "how long have you been there?" Setsuna looked up "not long" she said. Motoko sighed and helped the little girl get up "come on let's go" Setsuna nodded and followed the older girl.

While they were walking, Motoko noticed that Setsuna was holding something she shouldn't be.

"Setsuna-chan what's that?" she asked strictly

Setsuna gulped "I-it's umm…"

Motoko patted her on the head "Just this once ok?"

Setsuna looked at her sempai with puppy dog eyes "really?"

Motoko nodded. Setsuna hugged the older girl and cried "thank you Motoko-sempai!"

"Just don't get into too much trouble ok?"

In the Konoe estate, a certain heiress was patiently waiting for her friend to arrive when she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around "Secchan?" she said , only to be disappointed to see Daichi in front of her.

"Hmph!" she pouted "what are you doing here?"

He smiled "I wanted to apologize to you"

Konoka turned around and walked away "I don't want to forgive you" she said

When Konoka was out of view Daichi smirked at the feeling that a window of opportunity just showed itself to him.

Just then footsteps could be heard running in Daichi's direction. The young boy turned his head and saw a fired up looking Setsuna holding a sword in her right hand.

"Well well well" chuckled Daichi "if it isn't the little hanyou"

"Shut up!" Setsuna yelled "I challenge you to a duel!"

"What kind?"

"The loser leaves Kono-chan alone to be with the winner!"

After laughing his evil laugh Daichi smirked "Fine by me but I warn you I'm good for my age"

He went inside the house and came back out seconds later with a sword in his hands feeling confident about the fight.

Both fighters walked towards the center of the play area and got into their fighting stances. A few seconds later Daichi launched the first attack. He ran towards the girl bringing down his swords hard thankfully Setsuna was able to block it.

The sounds of metal clanging was heard throughout the mansion and was heard by everyone, including Konoka. The chocolate haired girl ran towards the back of the house, the place where the battle was taking place. When she reached there her eyes widened at the sight of the two combatants fighting, unknown to her that they were fighting for her.

"Secchan!" she yelled. This caused Setsuna to look at her beloved friend "Kono-chan…" she whispered, she could see the sadness in the other girl's eyes she couldn't tell why she was like this but almost being hit by her opponent she quickly shook it off and concentrated on the fight.

As Konoka was about to run and stop the fight Setsuna cried "no ojou-sama, stay back" Konoka felt so helpless at that moment, her best friend was in a deadly fight and she couldn't do a thing "but Secchan I-" her sentence was halted by a loud sound coming from one of Daichi's attacks. Setsuna turned to the saddened girl and yelled "please Kono-chan I don't want you to get hurt" Konoka shook her head "but…" Setsuna couldn't possibly talk to Konoka and stay focused on the fight so on Daichi's next attack she pushed him aside causing him to fall back. She then ran to Konoka.

"Kono-chan please I-"

"Secchan…" Konoka interrupted "You'll be ok right?"

Setsuna nodded "yeah and when I'm done we'll be able to play with each other again"

Konoka showed a world brightening smile "then go get him Secchan"

With that out of the way Setsuna was now able to concentrate on the fight. She made tremendous effort to dodge, block and counter attacks the moves Daichi would throw at her.

A few minutes later Setsuna was already exhausted while Daichi wasn't even breaking a sweat "is that all you've got you pathetic hanyou!" he yelled making sure he emphasized the word _hanyou_enough.

'_Hanyou?'_thought Konoka

Now that Setsuna was vulnerable to anything Daichi hit her… a lot. There were scraps and bruises and some deep wounds found all over her. Her little body couldn't take it anymore and she eventually collapsed to the ground. She was able to push her body upwards helping herself to sit up straight but aside from that she was unable to move.

Konoka was glued to her spot. It was the first time she actually saw someone in a life threatening situation. She wanted to run over there and help the beaten up girl but she just couldn't, she was too scared to even move.

Daichi raised his sword for a finishing blow "prepare yourself!" her warned. Setsuna closed her eyes readying herself for the pain that awaited her but just then…

'SECCHAN!'

Setsuna was surprised and faced Konoka. Tears were running down the girl's face each tear filled with the compassion she had for Setsuna. This gave Setsuna a new hop, a new strength and she was able to stand up. Before Daichi could land the blow he was shoved by Setsuna causing him to fall back again.

"I… made a promise with her" Setsuna whispered "…that I…I'd stay with her forever" this time she was the one ready for the final blow she raised her swore high in the air making it glisten with the sunlight "and…I'm not about to break it now! HIYAAAAH!"

But before she could kill the guy they all heard a voice "Setsuna-kun halt!" the ebony-haired girl ceased her actions and turned around and saw the elder looking at her, she turned back and saw Daichi getting up, she turned back again and saw Konoka's worried face. Her whole body started hurting and she finally fainted with the last thing she heard was Konoka calling her name.

'_Hnn… where am I? Did I win? Where's Kono-chan?'_thought Setsuna, eyes still closed.

She held her head because of dizziness and she opened her eyes. The second she opened them she saw Konoka's face close to hers, as in _really_ close to hers "Gah!" she cried sitting up. She inspected her body and saw bandages all over her.

"I was worried about you Secchan" frowned Konoka "why were you fighting Daichi I the first place?"

"It's because… I wanted to keep my promise with you Kono-chan" Setsuna said, covering her eyes with her bangs "because he said _he'll_be the one that gets to stay with you forever"

"Don't worry about that Secchan" Konoka smiled "daddy said I could say 'no' to the oma… ami… whatever he calls 'em"

Setsuna smiled "so that means…"

"That I'll just keep saying no 'til they're tired and let me stay with you" Konoka smiled back.

"That's great!" Setsuna cried of happiness

"Now Secchan you're still hurt, lie down and get some rest"

Being the obedient little girl she is Setsuna did as she was told and closed her eyes as she laid her head on the pillow. Konoka then laid down beside her and smiled, Setsuna faced the other girl and looked at her curiously. At that moment Konoka launched herself onto the injured girl and pressed her lips on top of Setsuna's.

Konoka's eyes were closed and she was relaxed as she can be while Setsuna on the other hand was still trying to process what was happening to her and widened her eyes. A few seconds later Konoka moved away with Setsuna still shocked at what just happened. Both girls sat up.

"K-K-K-Kono-chan what was that for?" asked Setsuna in a state of panic

Konoka smiled "I heard that people get better faster that way" she then looked at her friend's face which was now red as a tomato "Secchan are you alright? Your face is all red!"

It was true Setsuna's face was in a crimson color thus the beginning of the famous 'Secchan blush' "i-i-it's ok, I'm ok ojou-sama!"

Konoka smiled and kissed Setsuna again for a brief moment "silly Secchan, it's Kono-chan"

…"Do you remember now Secchan?" the present-day Konoka asked her bodyguard

"I… I don't remember at all ojou-sama!" blushed Setsuna

"You should" grinned Konoka "I was your first kiss after all, it's important to remember things like that"

Setsuna laughed nervously.

"But you do remember our promise right Secchan?"

Setsuna embraced the smaller girl "How could I not remember it? But the kiss is still…"

"Still can't remember it can't ya Secchan" Konoka sighed "I guess there's only one way to help then" she closed her eyes and moved her head closer to Setsuna's while the other girl was getting redder by the second. Before their lips could meet Konoka giggled "just kidding" and pulled away leaving Setsuna to sigh in relief

"I've been meaning to ask Secchan" said Konoka "What ever happened to that Sachiko person?"

Setsuna shook her head "After I got back that day she was gone, they said that she moved to her new room but I never saw her again…"

"Should I be jealous or something?" smiled Konoka teasingly

"I don't think so…"

This earned Setsuna a kiss on the cheek "good"

"Hey you two!" yelled a certain red head "come on the head master's not gonna wait forever, you know?"

Konoka sighed "let's go Secchan"

Konoka stood up and Setsuna followed "h-hai ojou-sama!"

"Silly Secchan, it's Kono-chan"

Me: Done! And wow over 45 reviews thanks everyone!

Konoka: Care to tell everyone the big news or should I?

Me: (sighs) Go ahead

Konoka: Dana-chan is now officially 14!

Me: It's not a big deal but I haz cake now, _that's_a big deal

Konoka: say ahh Secchan (holds fork with cake)

Setsuna: ahh~

Me: yeah with regards to the story, sorry if I didn't kill him they were just kids after all. But don't worry I have _special plans_for that

Setsuna: shekwel [food in mouth]

Me: Probably, now time to stuff myself with cake! (bites cake)

Tsukoyomi: (Grabs Dana's cake)

Dana: You're still here?

Tsukoyomi: That's some good cake you have Dana

Dana: Give that back!

Konoka: We'll leave you two alone now (exits room with Setsuna)

Setsuna: Good, now Dana-chan would like to thank the following **setsuna-kun, BatterieszX, Sakurazaki dany-chan, darkangel2391, Bishimimou, Demon Cat08, Kristie Anne, Solangge28, Lance58, ShadowCub, An Idiot, chocolate-chan, setchan-1995, LoneWolfx03**and **10-PerCent**thanks for your reviews Dana appreciates them

Konoka: And now that that's over with Da-

Me: (very, vewy evil smile) (ties everybody up and covers their mouths) DANA-CHAN OUT~! There I said it!111!


End file.
